


Love Love

by blueharlequin



Series: White Paper Shopping Bag [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boss/Employee Relationship, Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking out of a country club after interviewing a witness Reid sees Hotch ogling a girl in her tennis outfit. His reaction is quite interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Love

As they exited the country club and walked toward the parking lot, Rossi took a moment to observe his fellow team members. Hotch and Reid had been so in sync with their questions it had almost been uncanny at the level of information they had been able to glean from the witness. Rossi’s eyebrows went up at the devilish grin he saw on Reid’s face. Dave leaned forward as they were walking to see what prompted that look on the junior agent’s face. Reid was looking at Hotch. Hotch, in turn, was staring at the tennis courts. Rossi followed his gaze. Hotch was staring at a lithe young lady with short chestnut hair as she bounced across the court. The ref called loudly, “That’s still love-love!” His shout seemed to jerk the unit chief out of his trance. Reid’s grin turned feral and at that moment Dave realized that his friend was either in lots of trouble or was going to get very lucky. The senior agent shook his head as they got into the car, either way, he didn’t want to know.

* * *

Aaron sat on the couch casting surreptitious glances at his mate. Spencer had been ignoring him almost all day. It wasn’t that they were overt about their relationship but he had been a bit distracted since they had left the country club earlier. They had wrapped up the case pretty early and the young agent had left right after he had finished his paperwork. What had surprised him was it looked like Spencer had only arrived home minutes before he did despite leaving an hour earlier.

The young man turned to him, “Aaron, I need you to do exactly as I say. I want you to go into our bedroom, strip and lie on the bed. I want to play.” The older man shivered at Spencer’s low seductive tone. He didn’t question the command that was given to him. Whenever the young genius had told him that “he wanted to play” Aaron knew there was something _very good_ in store for him. At least he now knew why Spencer had been preoccupied. He wondered if he should be excited or disturbed that his lover had spent most of his day planning a sexual fantasy.

Spencer followed him into the room. However, as he took off his clothes the young man went into the closest and retrieved a plain white paper shopping bag he had never seen before. Lying on the bed he watched as Spencer reached into the bag and retrieved a couple of black silk ties. He crawled onto the bed and Aaron moved to take Spencer’s clothes off. “No.” He stopped. “Put your hands up. I’m going to tie you to the bed.” The older man cocked his eyebrow questioningly but he complied anyway. “I have a surprise for you, but you have to wait for it.” The young man leaned over him and swiftly bound him to the bed. As he climbed off, he ran his hands down Aaron’s chest. Just to tease a bit, he rubbed his ass against the older man’s cock which was already standing at attention, waiting for what was to come.

“Spencer,” he ground out. “You’re killing me.”

The young man smiled and walked back over to the shopping bag. He removed a paper wrapped bundle and a white shoebox and went into the bathroom. The distinct rustle of clothing being removed and put back on reached his ears, then a ‘plop’ as some shoes were dropped to the ground. Spencer called out, “Close your eyes please!” Aaron did as he was told; he had learned from experience that the young man had the willpower to just walk away if his instructions weren’t followed when they were _playing_. He heard Spencer enter the room and waited patiently for the ‘surprise’ to be revealed.

“Open your eyes,” Spencer stood at the end of the bed. He was wearing a white tennis uniform. A _girl’s_ white tennis uniform. The shirt clung to his thin torso and was tucked neatly into a pleated skirt. The skirt came just down to his knees. Hotch’s gaze travelled down Spencer’s bare legs to his feet. Instead of tennis shoes he was wearing chunky white high heels.

Aaron groaned. It was a good thing he was restrained or he would have attacked Spencer right then. “I could just rip your clothes off and fuck you senseless, you look so good.”

Spencer smiled, “One thing at a time, let’s save that fantasy for another day.” He laughed as Aaron let out another groan at that thought. 

Spencer kneeled on the bed, instead of crawling to him he watched as Spencer turned to face away. Hotch groaned as Spencer flipped up the skirt to reveal lacy white panties. He looked over his shoulder, “Aaron, want to watch me touch myself?” All Hotch could do was nod. Spencer pulled the underwear down to his knees and spread his legs as far as the fabric would allow. The pop of the cap from the bottle of lube reached his ears and he watched intently as a slim finger snaked its way between his legs. The finger circled the pink little hole displayed before him and slowly pushed in. A low moan issued from the foot of the bed as Spencer began to move the digit in and out. He strained against his ties as the young man spoke, “Aaron,” he panted. “I can imagine you stroking me like this, getting me ready for you, your hard cock yearning to slide up my ass.” Spencer added another finger and Hotch trembled as he listened to the soft cries of pleasure coming from his lover. The young man was rocking back gently as he fucked himself on his fingers. Hotch was so hard just from watching the wanton show in front of him. He wondered how long he was going to last when he finally got into the enticing body being offered to him.

“God, Spencer, you are so sexy babe,” he spoke softly, “Come on, I need you.” 

Spencer removed his fingers and turned to face his lover. He pulled off the panties tangled around his knees and tossed them over the side of the bed. The high heels stayed on. Hotch let out a pained moan as Spencer rubbed cool lube over his aching hot length. The young man straddled him and leaned down to brush a teasing kiss over his lips. Aaron craned his head forward trying to get more but Spencer pulled back, grinning playfully. He ran his fingers over Aaron’s throat, down over his collarbones and stopped to pinch his nipples. The older man gasped and Spencer giggled, completely enthralled with the power he had over the man below him. He reached back grasping a hold of the man. Lining himself up, he sank down to the hilt in one smooth motion, burying Hotch deep inside him. Twin moans of pleasure filled the room. The senior agent shifted, feeling the fabric of the skirt tickle his hips and abdomen as it covered his waist. He could see it tent in the front where Spencer’s erection jutted up. The young genius followed his lustful gaze and took full advantage of his attention. He pulled the shirt up slowly and threw it somewhere in the room.

Hotch drank in the beautiful sight before him. He watched as Spencer caressed his body, teasing himself for Aaron’s voyeuristic enjoyment. One hand went up to play with his nipples and the other travelled down to grip the hem of the skirt. He pulled it up and tucked it into the waistband revealing his swollen pink dick. Hotch rolled his hips indicating it was time Spencer got on with the show. The young man leaned back slightly and braced his free hand on Aaron’s thigh. He languorously began moving up and down.

Spencer’s eyes slipped closed as he felt the wonderful fullness moving inside him. He rocked back and his lover’s cock nudged up hard against his prostate. “Oh God, you’re so deep inside, Aaron, oh, so good.” Finding that perfect angle he rode him harder, fucking himself desperately on the older man’s cock. With his sweet spot being hit every time and the hungry look on his lover’s face spurring him on, it wasn’t long until Spencer felt himself getting close. “Please, please, Aaron …”

Hotch knew what his mate wanted. Even though he had relinquished control over the encounter, Spencer needed him to tell him what he wanted. “Look at me” he commanded. The young agent opened his eyes and sought out his gaze. “Touch yourself for me.” Spencer’s breath hitched at dark quality in his tone. It was the same dominating voice he used when questioning an UnSub. He began to pleasure himself, stroking his manhood in time to thrusts of his hips. Spencer keened at the added stimulation. “So close, ah … _so close_ ,” he cried brokenly. Aaron watched as the honeyed brown eyes glazed over and he suddenly threw his head back, his body stiffening as his orgasm was ripped from him. Pearly white streams painted his stomach and chest and he felt the young man’s tight channel grip him almost painfully.

He felt fingers scrabbling at his wrists and suddenly he was free. Hotch brought his hands down onto Spencer’s hips and began thrusting upward almost violently. Just a little more and he would tip off the edge as well. He could dimly hear Spencer begging him, _“give it to me, I need it!”_ The older man managed a few more sharp thrusts before the blood roared in his ears heralding his release. With a shout of, “Spencer!” he spilled inside his young lover drawing a much quieter exhalation of _“Yes!”_ as he felt Aaron’s warmth fill him.

Panting, Spencer collapsed on top of him. Hotch wrapped his arms around the young man squeezing him tightly for a moment in a gesture of comfort. He could feel the body above him trembling with aftershocks of pleasure overload. Rubbing his hands up and down the kid’s back he inquired, “Need a little help?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I can really move my legs ... or hips at the moment.”

Aaron chuckled softly and placed his hands on Spencer’s waist. Lifting him slowly he helped the young man off of him. A small hiss escaped the young profiler as Aaron’s cock slipped out of him. Concerned he asked, “You okay?”

“Yeah, just really sensitive.” He let himself be manhandled into a position nestled between Hotch’s arm and chest. With a little bit of effort he toed off the high heels and pushed them towards the edge with his feet until he heard them clatter as they hit the floor.

As they lie there cooling off, Aaron realised what had triggered this lovemaking session. “It was the girl at the tennis courts wasn’t it?” He turned and placed his hand on Spencer’s cheek. “Were you jealous?”

Spencer giggled, “No, I was actually pretty flattered.” He continued after seeing his lover’s confused expression. “Aaron, when we first started dating, you would occasionally look at women who looked like Haley. But today, the girl you were staring at looked like me. I was so turned on that I could barely look at you for the rest of the day without getting hard.”

Most lovers would have been angry at their mate for looking at another person. Hotch thought about it for a moment then grinned. Only Spencer would think about what he saw that way. “I love the way you think.”

“Wow, a man who loves me for my mind.” He snickered. “I don’t know if that means this outfit was a success or not.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I love you for your body as well.” Aaron grinned. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked toward the foot of the bed. “So what else is in that bag?”

Spencer whispered in his ear, “Wouldn’t you love to find out?”

  



End file.
